Musical Harp
by Midnight Quartz
Summary: Lyra a princess who wished she weren't a princess, forced into venturing long distances to find her selfish sister Lara, two entirely different worlds meet, what truths will be revealed through such a journey? DISCONTINUED Rewrite planned
1. Disaster Occur

A/N: First story in a long while, just so you know this is set in an alternate universe, it mainly has a medieval like setting but since it's an AU of my own it has a few modern bits and whatnot in it…calling it medieval is just really my way of giving you an idea of what it's sort of supposed to be like, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter and feel free to give me ideas of whatever in reviews etc.

* * *

Musical Harp  
_Chapter __**I**__: Disaster Occur

* * *

_

She groaned before pushing herself off of the damp grassy ground, her head felt like it was going to explode and her legs were burning.

She winced as a piercing pain was felt on the lower half of her right arm where a white bandage was present.

The girl hissed at the pain, clumps of her long midnight blue hair fell from behind her shoulders.

'_Who am I? Lyra Yuroshi, Where am I from? The Yuroshi Kingdom in the land of Kuzumaki, How old am I? 15…' _the young female identified as Lyra continued to mentally interrogate herself to make sure there was no damage to her memory.

When Lyra had finally decided that everything in her mind was in order she attempted to stand up, only to crash back down because her legs were too weak to support her weight at this time.

She sighed as she pulled herself over to a tree, leaning against it as she closed her green and blue mixed eyes.

Knowing that she could not transport herself at present she decided to go over the events that had just occurred.

_The day had been normal, apart from the unbearable dullness of Lyra's daily duties as King's daughter or better known as __**Princess**__._

_At the time Lara (her older sister), her father, and herself were attending a family meeting, they had been discussing upcoming events and duties._

"_What?! But father, I absolutely __**must **__wear that dress!" Lara had argued._

"_Silence Lara, Gina has already made a dress for you and you __**will **__wear it to the gathering whether you like it or not!" came the roaring response of King Markus._

"_That is unfair!" Lara complained in a high-pitched tone._

_Lyra sighed crossing her arms wincing silently as she pressed against the wound underneath her bandages._

"_When you take position as future queen, you will not have as much freedom of choice, so get used to it" Markus had scolded._

_Lara just went silent and grumbled to herself._

"_And Lyra" Markus had called._

"_Yes, father?" Lyra responded formally.  
_

"_I expect you to attend the gathering this year, no sneaking off like last year" Markus growled, somewhat threateningly._

"_Whatever" Lyra responded, not really caring as she had the least interest in the gathering._

"_That is not what I want to hear" Markus seethed._

_Lyra had been tempted to retort with a smart remark but held herself back as she said "I will try my best father" although she didn't mean it._

"_I guess that will do" Markus responded narrowing his eyes at his youngest daughter._

"_Now-" He had begun but never got to finish as a panicky holler was heard down the halls._

"_INVASION!" a guard had yelled, which put everyone on high alert and panic._

_At that moment the entire castle shook._

_King Markus raced over to the nearest window followed by his two daughters._

_Outside they saw an exceedingly large army of rather scruffy looking men._

"_Ew, who are those guys?" Lara questioned looking at all of them in distaste.  
_

"_I'm not sure, but they look like bandits of some sort" Markus whispered in shock._

"_Well they sure don't know how to dress properly" Lara commented meanly._

"_Now's not the time for such things like that, you two get to your chambers and don't come out until I say!" Markus ordered._

"_But-" Lyra had objected._

"_NOW!" Roared Markus._

_Lara didn't need to be told again as she ran as elegantly as she could out the door and down the dark halls followed by a reluctant Lyra._

"_Men, get ready for battle!" Markus ordered, soldiers outside guarding the room were first to hear as they then raced out of the castle repeating the king's message._

_Lyra raced to her chambers as fast as she could and slammed the door shut before locking it._

_She was very tempted to run outside and battle the bandits herself, but she knew that it wasn't part of her duty as a princess, which is something she hated._

_She felt the castle shake again and growled, she ran to her armoire and grabbed a black duffel bag containing emergency escape supplies that she had prepared in case of an event like the one at hand._

_Throwing the bag onto her large bed she also took out a change of clothes._

_Ripping of the disgustingly bright pink dress that her father had forced her to wear she replaced it with a basic white short-sleeved button-up shirt throwing a cropped dark purple waistcoat overtop, she also threw on light-grey leggings and a pair of black travel shoes._

_Hastily she threw her hair up into a messy bun._

_Suddenly there was a banging at the door._

"_Why are we here again?" asked a man._

"_I heard that the King's youngest daughter should be in this room" replied another._

_Lyra gasped as the two men attempted to smash down the door._

_Swiftly as grabbed a her sword, positioning it onto her waist before chucking on a draping black coat before she heard the men trying to break down the door again._

"_Come on girl, let us in" one of the men requested._

_Without wasting any more time, Lyra grabbed her duffel bag and ran to her window, she gazed down to the bushes below on the far ground._

_The door was beginning to give way, Lyra looked from the door to then to the ground, and suddenly the door finally broke from its hinges revealing the two scruffy men that were behind it._

"_Well hello, what do we have here?" One of the men asked smugly, he had many teeth missing and one blind eye._

"_Sure is a pretty one ain't she" The other man remarked, he also had many missing teeth, and his height appeared uneven._

_Lyra's heart began beating rapidly, as her breath became hoarse._

_The men approached her and Lyra stared down at the distant ground below._

_Without sparing the men another glance she pushed herself from the window as she fell she felt the air rapidly blowing against her then she crashed into the bushes which, luckily for her, broke her fall._

"_Where'd she go?" the man with the one blind eye asked._

"_Don't know" The other man responded._

"_Ah well, we can still grab the other one" the blind eyed man suggested._

_When Lyra thought it was safe she struggled her way out of the surprisingly thick bushes._

_Many scratches were now present upon her face and hands._

_Hastily she rushed off towards the Radina forest…a forest said to be so thick that at all times it seems like night._

_It was in there that a group of bandits had spotted her, Lyra forced her tired body to sprint as fast as possible._

_She eventually came to a river, however at the time she was unaware of it's existance as she was too busy trying to get away from the trailing bandits, that she dropped straight into the water…_

All she had remembered was the ice cold feeling soaking through her clothes and her hair coming undone, then darkness…

Apparently she had her right sleeve caught on something, because it had been mostly torn off, revealing the bandage which covered the purposely given wound on her arm.

Lyra sighed, she had never predicted that something like this could ever happen in her life, she didn't know what to do, and to make that worse she had no idea where she even was at the moment!

She reached to the area of her neck where she placed her hand on the deep blue stone that hung on a thin golden chain.

The colours in the stone seemed to swirl mysteriously…

"Have I failed you?" She questioned blankly as she rubbed her thumb against the strangely warm stone.

"Have I failed you, Draxila?" Lyra repeated.

"_You have failed no one dear child" a _quiet feminine voice whispered inside her mind.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is sure to follow eventually.


	2. Lara's Situation

A/N: **WARNING! **Rather graphic and violet themes ahead, read at your own risk, don't say that I didn't warn you if you feel horrid after reading this…No one ever said that it was crucial that you had to read it.

* * *

Musical Harp  
_Chapter __**II**__: Lara's Situation

* * *

_

"Let go of me!" Lara wailed as she struggled to get out of the grasp of two large men.

"Shut up!" One of them ordered obviously annoyed.

As she was pulled along against her will, her dress caught onto something stick out of the ground causing a large chunk to be torn out of it.

"You bastard, you ripped my new dress!" Lara screamed in anger as she kicked once of the guys with her high-heeled foot.

The heel of her shoe smacked the man right in the back of the leg causing him to grab it in pain.

"You little bitch!" He roared as he lunged at Lara.

She shrieked out in fear, before an arm appeared in front of her.

"We need her alive" a smooth voice said.

"M-master Hiwatari!" the large man cowered in fear, forgetting about the pain at the back of his leg.

Lara shoved the boy's arm away from her.

"You smell bad" She commented inappropriately.

The boy glared at her, he appeared to be her age, maybe a little older with two-tone hair and violet eyes, and two blue shark fin like stripes on both sides of his cheeks.

"Is that how you treat people who just saved your stinking life?" The boy grunted.

"Well it depends…If they smell bad, then yes; take a bloody bath!" Lara shrieked.

Causing the 3 males to wince at the pitch of Lara's voice.

"For your information, we bandits can't bathe as frequently as you 'commoners' can…actually most of us don't bathe at all most the time" one of the men informed Lara.

"Did you just call **me **a **commoner**?!" Lara roared angrily.

The two-toned hair teen sighed, she sure was a moody girl…

Eventually Lara had been complaining so loudly that she eventually lost her voice to the relief of the 3 bandits.

Lara's hair had also fallen out of its oh-so-perfect braid, so she was now fussing about the state of her medium-blue hair which clung onto the fabric of her dress down to her lower torso.

"Argh, and I thought she was annoying **with **her voice…" One of the large men grumbled.

"Why did we have to take this one anyway?" the other large man questioned.

"Because apparently the other one got away or somethin', trust Slanty and one-eye to lose a possible prisoner" the first man half-mumbled.

"Heh" the other man snickered.

For a long time there was merely silence, not quite comfortable, not quite awkward.

"Uh, Master Kai, where are we going?" one of the men asked as he stopped, realising he had no idea where they were heading to.

"Don't you remember Gob? When we get the girl we were supposed ta take her back to Master Boris" the large man answered for him.

"Oh right Munch, now I remember" the man known as Gob responded as he continued walking.

"Idiots" Muttered Kai as they ventured on.

* * *

They walked for a very long time until they finally reached a dark, smoke filled town.

Lara had been none-too happy to have had to walk all the way here but she did not have the voice to complain.

"Well, here we are, Lurakoes, or as everyone else calls it…Bandit Town" Munch spoke, pride in his voice.

Lara held her nose in disgust of the smell here, it was indescribable, it was like a horrible smell of burning flesh mixed with many other unidentifiable smells, but the locals were all used to it, this is what a bandit filled town was **supposed **to smell like.

'_Ugh, why couldn't they have taken Lyra instead, she just __**loves **__places like this, but no she had to go and run away!' _Lara thought to herself.

She was too busy thinking to herself about everything that disgusted her about her younger sister that she hadn't noticed that they had entered a large torn two story building.

It was only when two bandit guards spoke that she realised, and by then they were deep within the torn property.

"You may enter!" They two bandit guards yelled in unison as the two rusted doors were pulled open.

Kai entered first followed by Gob and Munch with Lara being pulled along the arm.

"Master Boris" Gob and Munch greeted as they bowed, while Kai just stood there staring emotionlessly at the man across the room sitting on a stack of crates.

"You've really got to learn to bow Kai, your grandfather wouldn't be happy" the man known as Boris commented with an evil smirk upon his face.

Kai just glared at him.

Boris got down from the crates and walked over to Lara, where she glared daggers at him.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Boris questioned, the same evil smirk remaining on his face.

Boris grabbed her by the chin and brought her face closer staring straight into her eyes.

Lara squirmed in fear at the frightening stare of the evil man.

"Gob, Munch, go outside and take this girl with you, I have personal things to discuss with Kai" Boris demanded as he smiled hideously towards Kai.

"Yes Master Boris" Munch replied as he and Gob took Lara out of the room.

When the two doors slammed shut Boris turned back to Kai.

"You insolent piece of crap!" He roared as he struck Kai across the face sending him to the ground.

But he did not react to this pain he simply kept him face blank.

"No wonder your grandfather doesn't want you, you're useless you can't even complete a such simple mission like this one!" Boris bellowed.

Kai said nothing in his own defence, as he knew from past experience that it would only result in more abuse.

"Well you know what…" Boris began as he took Kai by his right arm and pulling him up forcefully before throwing him against a corner of the room.

Boris still had hold of Kai's arm, he grinned madly as he pulled out a rusting pocket knife from his pocket.

"You see this blade?" Boris asked Kai crazily.

Kai didn't respond, just stared up at the evil man blankly.

"Well, let's say it was the bar on a meter…and let's say that your arm here is the measurements" Boris explained before he pressed the knife against the top of Kai's arm and slowly slid it straight down to his wrist, the tip of the blade had broken off and was now imbedded inside Kai's flesh.

Kai growled under his breath, but he would not give in to the pain, he refused to let this vile man see him in pain.

Boris grinned like the madman he was.

"That's how bad you're doing at the moment, and your grandfather most definitely is not satisfied…" Boris told Kai as he threw his now bleeding arm down.

"Take the girl to Bandit Capital, and don't fail this time!" Boris roared as he ripped open the door and shoved Kai out of the room.

Gob and Munch stared at him, while Lara just glared at the sight of him.

"What happ-" Gob began to wonder, but was cut off.

"None of your business" Came Kai's cold response as he grabbed Lara and pulled her along leave Gob and Munch behind.

Lara stared in utter disgust at the bloody that flowed down Kai's arm and onto her sleeve.

She really badly wanted to scream, but her voice was still not present.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 Once again not my fault if you're not feeling so good after reading all this, I did warn you do don't go flaming your ass off about it to me, I won't care...


	3. Destination Set

A/N:** WARNING: **Some areas of the following chapter may be rather gory, disturbing, etc. read at your own risk.

* * *

Musical Harp  
_Chapter __**III**__: Destination Set  


* * *

_

A bird stood on a lower branch of an insanely tall tree, flicking it's head from one direction to another in search for food.

Suddenly there was the sound of something shooting out of the bushes, the bird was startled and began to flap its wings to make a quick escape.

But the swift arrow had struck before it could launch itself from the branch, striking it straight through.

It dropped to the ground with a rustle as it fell through some thin brush.

"Gotcha" Lyra whispered in victory.

It had been about 2 days since Lyra found herself in the mess in the middle of nowhere, well nowhere she knew anyway.

"Never thought I'd actually ever get to use this thing again" Lyra muttered to herself as she stared at the small crossbow-like weapon in her hand, it appeared to be mainly shaped from carved wood along with some carefully selected sticks with a strand of strong elastic for the launcher.

Lyra had made it secretly with the help of one of the old soldiers that used to work at the castle when she was little, her father had originally confiscated it from her after learning that she almost shot a young boy in the head with it, but she eventually stole it back, but ever since then she had never actually used it.

"Can't believe it still works" Lyra mumbled as she smiled softly at the memories.

Putting the handmade weapon back into her duffel bag (which was now attached to a belt on her hip along with her sword on the opposite side) she picked the bird up by the arrow that was now stained in blood and headed off to find the river.

* * *

Lyra carefully extracted the small thin arrow from the bird being very careful so she didn't snap it during extraction; she then washed it and plucked it of all its feathers before slicing it open and gutting it completely.

After she was satisfied with the bird she took it back to where she had been staying for the last 2 or so days, she didn't know exactly how long she had actually been in this forest since it was dark at all times, it was as if day, or time for that matter, didn't even exist inside this thick forest.

She was shocked that she had managed stay alive under these conditions for so long; she really had no knowledge at all about survival on the "outside world" as her father would call it.

Lyra was just thinking it was luck that followed her for the last however many days it had been.

As the light of a small fire came into view, she hurried over to the inviting heat and began cooking her meal.

It tasted rather bland without any spices like the ones the cooks in the castle used, but in situations like this it tasted better than anything you could ever eat.

After finished off the last morsel of the bird, Lyra sat staring into the crackling flames…

"I've got to get out of here" She whispered to herself.

Lifting her still injured arm, she stared blankly at the bandage that was now rather dirty and began to subconsciously unwrap it.

As the bandage dropped to the dirt ground, Lyra stared at the words that had been carved into her…

"To obey is to succeed"

She hated those words so much, they were the words who belonged to her father, the very words that he carved into her arm out of rage; in attempt to put some respect into her.

Lyra remembered every bit of the event in every way, the pain, the way he had grabbed her arm more forcefully than he would normally, the words that he spoke that stung her to the core, everything in pure detail…

The blue haired girl found herself glaring at the infected wound in anger.

"Why won't you go away!" she bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the dense forest.

It had been about a month since that wound had been placed on her arm, Lyra took much care into treating the wound as best to her knowledge as she was capable of doing yet it refused to heal, if anything it got worse by each passing day.

"What have I done to deserve such a curse?" She asked no one in particular.

Lyra felt hot salty droplets fall from her eyes.

"Why did you have to leave us Mother?" Lyra asked in deep depression.

"You were in perfect health and you never did anything wrong, so why did death have to take you so early?" She wondered angrily as she punched the ground with her right fist, causing a jolting pain to run up her arm which Lyra was too angered to feel as fresh blood began to run from the carving upon her arm.

With her fist still on the ground Lyra lifted her left hand and gripped the blue stone.

"Draxilia, I don't know what to do…" She sobbed.

"_Stay calm my child, you will find your way" _The mystical voice encouraged her.

"But what if I can't, what if I just lose my way completely?" Lyra inquired losing all hope she had.

"_Believe in yourself and don't forget what you're trying to achieve" _came the wisdom of Draxilia.

"But what **am **I trying to achieve?" Lyra pressed on, convinced that she had no remaining duty in life.

"_Well at present, you are attempting save your sister" _Draxilia answered.

"What, since when?" Lyra asked as she quickly sat up.

"_The bandits who attempted to capture you have taken your sister instead" _Draxilia informed Lyra.

"…I should have known, why didn't I ever think of that possibility" Lyra growled, beating herself up mentally.

"_Do not blame yourself, it is my fault for not informing you sooner, besides you have not been in the best conditions for the last few days" _Draxilia's calm voice consoled Lyra.

"Do you know her current location?" Lyra questioned, returning to a more composed state.

"_No, but I know her destination" _Draxilia replied.

"Where are the bandits taking her?" Lyra asked her eyes narrowing.

"_Fah-uria…" _Came the whispered reply.

Lyra stood from her sitting position glancing at her wound once more before wrapping it a piece of material torn from what had remained of her right sleeve.

"Then this is where my journey will began, forward to bandit capital" Lyra whispered to herself as she stared at the now dying fire.

* * *

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 will be out soon whenever I finish it.


	4. Troubling Beginnings

Musical Harp  
_Chapter __**IV: **__Troubling Beginnings  


* * *

_

Lyra sighed in frustration as she stared at the newly found obstacle in her way.

An extremely large trench was in front of her, there was a bridge, or rather had been a bridge but someone apparently didn't want anyone else to cross so they cut it up.

Lyra turned and stared up at the towering trees, they were much too tall to be cut down by one person, and any broken branches that lay about were either too short or weak to be used as a bridge.

"What a burden" Lyra mumbled to herself.

It would take too long to find another way over the trench as it appeared to go on for miles, it was too crumbly to climb down one side then up the other, and it would be suicide if you attempted to jump over the entire thing.

Lyra stood staring blankly at the ditch for a long while before finally concluding that there was no way she could get over it with what she had on her at the moment.

So she made the only possible sounding decision: to find the end of it and walk around it.

"Man this is going to waste a lot of time" Lyra muttered miserably as she started walking.

* * *

They had been travelling for at least a half a week now and Lara complained whenever she could, she hadn't lost her voice again to Kai's distaste.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Lara began as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Dead birds" Answered Kai, who didn't seem to be affected by the horrid stench at all.

"Ergh" Lara gagged before deciding to ask more questions.

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"Because they're rotting away" Kai replied, he really didn't feel like talking, then again he never did, but if he didn't answer Lara she would just keep pestering her.

"Why is this smell so strong?" Lara asked her voice rising in volume.

"A lot of birds are hunted around here" Kai responded boredly.

"That's gross" Lara commented.

Kai silently groaned in agony, this girl was really getting on his nerves...

There was a long silence to Kai's relief, but it was cut short by more questions.

"Are we nearly there?" Lara asked loudly.

"No" Came Kai's simple answer.

"How much further are we going to walk?"

"We'll stop and rest when the sun starts to set" Kai told Lara, trying his best to contain the anger and annoyance within him.

"Are we going to eat proper food today?" Lara asked snobbishly.

"We _have _been eating proper food" Kai replied, very tempted to snap at her.

"You call that crap food?!" Lara screeched.

"Berries and birds are not crap" Kai growled.

"Well it doesn't taste good" Lara complained.

"Then maybe you'd like to try finding the food for once!" Kai finally snapped angrily.

Lara just glared hatefully and disgustedly at him.

* * *

"Well that's convenient" Lyra commented as she leaped over the now-narrow ditch with ease.

It turned out that the trench actually got thinner at some points and Lyra was lucky enough to find an area where it got thin enough to jump over.

"Looks like Lady Luck is still on my side" Lyra chuckled to herself slightly as she smirked.

As the now over-come obstacle grew further away in the distance Lyra's thoughts went back to her current duty; to find and most likely have to rescue her older sister.

"If it weren't for our statuses then I probably wouldn't even really do this" Lyra mumbled slightly annoyed.

The main reason to why she was even bothering to find her sister was because she was next in the throne, however if anything were to happen to her then Lyra would be forced to take her place.

The inYuroshi Kindgom the family rule was; "She or he who be the first blessing will belong to the throne after they wed after their18th birthdate festivities", which in modern times basically meant "The first born son/daughter of the royal family will take up the thrown after they turn 18 and get married".

In most other kingdoms all royal children would actually become kings/queens, however the Yuroshi kingdom was one of the kingdoms that did not have such a rule, the family policy had always been that there only needed to be 2 rulers, a King and a Queen, however if one is to pass away early the other would resume the duties.

"Good thing I'm not the first born" Lyra half sighed.

She really did not want to become a queen of any sort, all she really wanted was to be able to do what she wanted to do in life, which she hadn't entirely decided upon yet.

Lyra seemed to be lost in her personal thoughts, so lost that she hadn't heard two voices approaching from behind her.

"Well what do we have here?" Lyra heard a loud voice speak, snapping her out of her trance.

Lyra spun around to see two scruffy looking men, one was bald an had many visible scars on his head, and the other was rather hairy looking.

Lyra tensed, hiding her rising fear as well as she could.

"Hey, ain't this girl one Slanty 'n' One-eye let 'scape?" The hairy man questioned, his grammar very off.

"Looks like her from the descriptions we got" The bald man responded, a dirty smirk crossing his face.

Lyra stepped backwards as he stepped forward, the bald man once again took a step forwards causing the frightened girl to take another step back.

This kept going until Lyra found herself meeting with the bark of a tree.

Lyra gasped as she saw that she had backed into a dead tree at the beginning of a seemingly grey looking forest.

"Don't 'ven try run" The hairy man spoke, it was rather difficult for Lyra to decipher what he had said, because he had a very strong accent and horrible grammar.

"This here's the dead forest, and if you go in there you'll surely be eaten alive" The bald man informed, his smirk growing wider.

Lyra growled, this was bad.

The two men approached Lyra, who found herself pinned on the spot, if she ran through the forest the animals would surely catch her and eat her alive, and she didn't have enough time nor energy to run around the two men.

Lyra tried her best not to yell out in fear as the bald man roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly threw her to the ground.

"What you do that for?" The hairy man questioned dumbly.

"Daze's 'em a little, makes it easier" The bald man answered as he heaved Lyra over his shoulder, who surprisingly to him was rather light.

Lyra was much too dazed to react, her world was warping in many directions and flashing weird colours.

_'a little is an understatement' _Lyra thought dizzily.

* * *

It had seemed like forever until Lyra's vision and train of thought went back to normal, and by that time she had already been carried off for about an hour.

"So we take girl to boss guy, eh, Hammer-head?" they hairy man questioned.

"Nah, I think we'll make a good profit from her if we sold her in Lurakoes" the one called "Hammer-head" responded greedily.

"But boss said we take girls back to him" The hairy man stated scratching his hairy head.

"What boss says doesn't matter Bushy, we're only working for him to get some money, not actually do anything for him" Hammer-head told "Bushy".

Lyra almost cracked up when she heart the hairy man's name, she had never heard a name more rediculous than "Bushy".

"Hey Hammer-head, can we get us house someday?" Bushy questioned.

"Even better than a house Bushy, we'll get a mansion and live in it with our wives" Hammer-head boasted.

"We have wives?" Bushy asked puzzled.

"We will" Hammer-head said confidently.

"I hope they be purdy" Bushy spoke almost as if he were imagining a happy dream.

"They will be, they will be" Hammer-head assured his seemingly close friend.

This made Lyra wonder, the two men appeared extremely greedy, she could easily tell that they wanted much more than just mansions and pretty women...She knew that this wouldn't be good for her.

But maybe, just maybe, if luck was still on her side they could lead her to where Lara had been taken to.


	5. DISCONTINUED!

**Notice!

* * *

**

Hey all! I've discontinued the Musical Harp series, why?

Well the plot I had planned just sort of flew straight out of my head apart from the vital parts…so I forgot how I was going to bridge it all together…

So I'm dumping this story for now, I'm going to rewrite it when I can be bothered…I'm a lazy bum hehe…

However I may be releasing a different story soon, hopefully…

Well anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (for those who actually bothered to do that lol) my story.

Hopefully it won't take me too long to think of a new plot for all of this :P It's going to have the same basic idea of course…

So ciao for now! (It rhymes! :D)

-BulletProofGlass 


End file.
